The present invention is directed to an abradable material which can be used as an end of life indicator. In particular, the present invention is directed to an abradable material which can be used as an end of life indicator and is suitable for use with an abrasive material. The abradable material can be incorporated with the abrasive material into a dermabrasion device.
Dermabrasion devices for the removal of hard skin or calluses from the foot of an individual are known. Typically, such devices are in the form of a substrate to which is applied a dermabrasion material. In use the substrate is moved across the skin of a user and the dermabrasion material causes the hard skin or callus to be worn away. Such devices can be used for either medical or beauty purposes.
However, at the same time as abrading the skin the dermabrasion material can itself be worn away, can become less abrasive or can become clogged with the skin that has been removed so that in due course the substrate which carries the dermabrasion material has itself to be replaced in order that dermabrasion can continue to be carried out effectively.
However, for a number of reasons it can be difficult to determine when the abrasive material is no longer working efficiently.